Society's Rejects
by NateHarris95
Summary: This Is A Story About Tails, Being Transported To A Strange New World Where He Meets Lupus, A Fellow Outcast. Although The Humans In Tail's World Are Comfortable With Him, The Humans In Our World Know Nothing Of Tails. Will Lupus Be Able To Hide His Friend From The World Whilst Dealing With Everyday Life? What If The Two Became Something More Than Friends.. This Is A BoyXBoy Yaoi.


*A/N* Okay So I Really Like This One.

I'm Working As Hard As I Can To Finish It, But If You Have Any Comments Or Ideas About What Could Be Done, Don't Be Shy To Pitch Em To Me :)

Lupus POV

"And the winner of prom king and queen go to..."  
Yawn.  
Already I'm beginning to wish I never came to this damn prom.  
Somehow I could tell it was going to be a waste of time.  
See, I'm one of those people who are easily forgotten. Always left out.  
My name is Lupus; I'm a senior graduating from high school in England.  
I'm also what's known as a 'social reject'  
its not that I do anything in any way to become one of these 'rejects'. (Although I prefer to call them by what they are - People.)  
All that I do is simply refuse to conform. Since high school started I've never been one to conform to any kind of social norm or value. I was always simply myself, and apparently being yourself and not pretend your someone else makes you a reject.  
After years of bullying, rejection and being a friendless outcast, I wind up here, standing at the back corner of my school prom, feeling completely invisible, hell I AM invisible, whilst the popular kids have fun.  
"Man I knew this was a mistake" I thought to myself. I refilled a cup of punch and headed straight out the door whilst people cheered for two douche bags getting crowned king and queen of the morons.  
After leaving the venue, which was luckily quite near to a huge field, I slowly wandered off deep into the field, which on the other end was my house.  
The field itself was quite a walk, so I stopped by the running river in the middle of the grassy hills.  
I figured that coming home early would probably involve an interrogation from my mom. I wasn't really feeling up to that, so I simply sat on the lazy green by the river, staring off into the wonders of the clear night sky.

Tails POV -

Far on an exotic world, things were less than pleasant.  
I stood weakly on my feet whilst two overgrown bullies held each of my arms. We were in the very heart of a rainforest, so nobody could hear me crying for them to stop.  
The leader of these ruthless bullies was a skinny and cruel creature. He smirked with his jagged teeth and slammed a club of tree bark down on the invention I was working on.  
I let out a cry as he smashed my work into pieces.  
They all ran away laughing after that, leaving me to cry over another broken invention.  
Later on I decided to simply take my invention somewhere I knew those bullies wouldn't find me and try and fix it.  
I sat high up on a tree, overlooking a beautiful lake that ran through the forest. The lake was in the middle of a clearing, so the line of trees was quite a big distance away from the lake.  
As I fiddled with the destroyed metal I let out a frustrated cry and threw the object far away into the lake. I then buried my head into my arms that rested on my knees, feeling completely hopeless.

Out of nowhere, a large crash shook the very ground. I darted my tan head up just in time to see the trace line of something that had fallen directly from the sky. I looked down from the tree over to the edge of the lake, where a small crater of earth has been formed where the object had crashed.  
"What could that of been?" I questioned myself, spinning my tails rapidly and gliding down towards the crash site.  
As I edged closer, peering into the crater I noticed the faint glow of some kind of gem.  
"A... Gem stone?" I said out loud, fully confused.  
I clawed away the uplifted dirt and pulled out the stone-like object.  
As I held it I noticed it resembled a chaos emerald, yet there was something odd about it.  
I looked closer at the gem and saw that it glowed a rainbow colour and seemed to warp continuously, as if not even really here.  
Then the answer hit me.  
"This must be the time emerald!" I exclaimed. I tried my best to remember what I had read about the emerald.  
"The very emerald that controls time and space itself" I repeated.  
"What is it doing here?" I then asked nobody in particular.  
As I did, I was cut off by an eruption of energy from the stone. I dropped it with a small scream, and watched in awe as a kind of purple vortex radiated from the top of the emerald.  
I stood up, and moved closer to the vortex. I couldn't see anything but purple waves in this circle of energy.  
I have no idea what possessed me to, but I raised a hand, and touched the vortex.  
As I did, I felt an immense force drag me into the purple swaying waves. I felt no gravity anymore, simply a force driving me at such indescribable speed and precision. I seemed to twist and turn rapidly until finally I saw something other than purple. I saw what looked like water.  
Suddenly I was hurdling from a few meters in the air towards a river. I screamed before I plunged into the cold water.

Lupus POV

As I sat there on the river bed, I heard the strangest sound. It sounded like out of control electricity, and then afterwards a short cry. I looked up from my phone to see some kind of purple small circle close up into thin air, and something yellow dunk into the river.  
I quickly put down my phone and stood up in a hurry.  
"What the hell was that" I said to myself, watching the spot where the object had fell.  
As the water begun to still I noticed a yellow tail sticking out of the water.  
"Oh my god its an animal" I gasped, taking off my blazer and diving into the freezing cold river to rescue the poor creature.  
As I emerged from the water, completely drenched and holding the heavy creature in my arms I set him down on the river bed.  
For a moment I simply stared it up and down.  
"What the hell is this" I asked.  
It looked like a fox, except it had to arms and legs positioned like a human. It even had fingers with thumbs.  
It's head was quite large and very human-like. Its fur was bright yellow, and to my surprise I could feel it had a human spine.  
"Holy shit..." I gasped.  
Maybe it was some kind of experiment from combining fox and human DNA I thought, and then I decided I need to stop watching so many movies.  
The fox coughed viciously, and threw up some dirty water.  
It then passed out again.  
I was in complete shock, however after a gust of wind reminded me how wet and cold I was, I picked up the creature and carried it back to my house.  
I got in the door, still carrying the fox. I saw a note left out on the mirror in the hallway. It read:  
"Lu, I had to go visit your grandfather. He isn't feeling very well. You probably ate at your prom, however if you are hungry there is some ribs for you in the oven.  
Love you  
- Mom"  
Lupus sighed with relief, before locking the front door behind him and carrying the fox upstairs to his attic-bedroom.

Tails POV

"Urgh... My head" I groaned, raising it to look around. My eyes widened as I noticed I was lying in a very unfamiliar place. I was inside of a small room. There was a large bed with red duvets opposite a average size television. A desk was on the right of the bed where I lay, and on the left was an open door that led into a small bathroom.  
I edged over to the side of the bed and noticed on the left next to the bathroom was a door that I assumed led out of the room.  
I tried to stand up off the bed, but realised my legs were as heavy as lead.  
"Must be an effect of the time emerald" I grunted, pulling myself back to the head of the bed. I closed my eyes and did my best to remember what had happened.  
I then remembered falling into water and then my memory went completely black.  
I then took off my gloves and ran a hand over my arm, feeling how dry and warm the fur was.  
I then noticed a hair dryer that had been left plugged in, sitting on the desk.  
"I wonder who saved me." I thought to myself.  
A moment later the door in the left corner at the end of the bed opened. A human appeared in the doorway, dressed in nothing but stonewashed jeans.  
"Oh its awake" he said to himself, walking in and setting down a plate of food.  
"Pardon me?" I said in a sarcastic tone. Usually I'm very polite, but I needed to take precautions since I have no idea where I even am.  
The human stood still for a moment, before slowly turning to me and staring with eyes of stone.  
"Did you...just speak" he asked astonished.  
"Yeah I did" I replied, causing the human to fall into a bean bag chair behind him.  
I began feeling guilty for being so rude to the human. After all, he does appear to be taking care of me. Perhaps he was the one who saved me.  
I sighed and scratched my head.  
"I'm not going to hurt you" I explained, trying my best to sit up straight.  
The human got up and cautiously walked over to the bed.  
I patted the space next to me as an invitation, which he accepted very uncomfortably.  
"I'm Miles" I said holding out my hand. "Oh, but my friends call me Tails"  
He stared down at my hand, then back up at me.  
"I'm Lupus" he slowly introduced, shaking my hand reluctantly.  
Lupus had a bright pair of abnormal yellow eyes, which radiated from his caramel skin, underneath his messy auburn hair.  
"You don't know what I am do you?" I asked Lupus, who still simply sat there and shook his head silently.  
"Great. The time emerald must of transported me to an entire new world" I thought to myself.  
"Okay, well let me explain."

-After An Hour-

"Ahh I See" Lupus finally said, putting a close to the long conversation the two have had.  
Tails sat on the end of the bed, his back facing the bathroom door. Lupus was laid across the head of the bed, his body curved slightly to face the strange fox. He used his elbow as support and faced the large window on the right of the large bed, opposite the bathroom.

Lupus POV

"So I guess you're kind of stuck here?" I asked, however then regretted it once I saw a concerned expression spout on his face.  
"Hey don't sweat it buddy!" I quickly said. "You can stay here, with me" I smiled at him.  
Gosh I was so LAME. What kind of person says that with such a stupid smile-  
"Seriously" Tails then asked me.  
"Wha?" I gaped dimly.  
"I could stay here? I don't want to be too much trouble" Tails then explained carefully.  
"Oh not at all!" I finally caught on and said. "I'd love to have you here!"  
I must seem like such a weirdo.  
But I couldn't help it.  
"So um Tails" I then prodded him as he was staring out the large skylight window above us.  
"Are you hungry? .. Uh.. Can I get you anything?" I chuckled nervously.  
"Hmm" he begun.  
"I guess I am pretty hungry" he said quite innocently.  
"Alrighty, I'll go make us some food!" I bounced off the bed and walked straight towards the door. "Oh wait" I remembered, stopping in my tracks. "What do you eat?" I asked, exploring the door frame with my hand due to my nervousness.  
"Normal food. Anything you humans eat." Tails blankly replied.  
"Oh yeah I forgot, the world you come from has humans. Duhh Lupus" I taunted myself. Then smiled as I saw Tails giggle.  
I continued down the stairs into the actual house, then down another flight of stairs before reaching the kitchen.  
As soon as I entered I crashed my head into the fridge.  
I couldn't believe how lame I was acting.  
But I just couldn't help it! I'm so nervous I've never had a friend come round my house or spend any type of quality time with me.  
I sighed and pulled out a frozen pizza from the freezer.

I just didn't want him to see how desperate I am for a friend.

He probably thinks I'm a nutjob.

Tails POV

Aw man, I'm acting so weird. I thought to myself, burying my head into the nearby pillow. It was still warm from Lupus laying on it.

He must think I'm so nerdy and boring. Ergh.

I just don't really want to show him how desperate I am for a friend.

I'm in a strange new world far from home, the last thing is to drive away my only friendly face with my geeky, sad personality.

Suddenly the door opened. I lifted up my head to see Lupus carrying a tray.  
"Oh hey!" I said panicked. "That didn't take very long" I commented, simply to divert him away from asking what I was doing.  
"Haha, frozen pizzas are all ready made" he smiled, setting down the tray of pizza, BBQ ribs and chips next to me. He'd also brought up a large bottle of fruit flavour cider.

Narrator

That night Lupus and Tails spend until daybreak talking about themselves.  
They were both immensely relieved when they told each other they were far from popular to others.  
In fact, each of them was over the moon to hear they weren't alone with their loneliness.

As the sun broke its way through into the sky, shining over the sleepy settings of the grassy field behind Lupus's house, the two lay on the bed asleep.  
Tails unknowingly used Lupus's chest as a pillow.  
Lupus stirred slightly, just barely opening his eyes enough to see Tails sleeping.  
He smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep. Finally feeling like he had found a friend.


End file.
